<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Surprise by Smakyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610539">A Little Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smakyu/pseuds/Smakyu'>Smakyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Along came a Spider [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Peter Parker, One Shot, Oral Knotting, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smakyu/pseuds/Smakyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has invited the Avengers back to the Tower, for a reconciliation. When Steve, Bucky, and Thor arrive, they find a little surprise waiting. (This is LOOSELY based around a split in the Avengers, can be read as Civil War-ish, but is really NOT compliant with almost anything to do with the movies.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Along came a Spider [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry, I've not given up on updating my other story, but this came to me this morning, NEEDING to be written. <strike>It's also unedited</strike>, and constructive criticism is welcomed. Please no hate, though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was so tired as he headed back to Avenger’s Tower.  He’d been living there since May passed three months ago and was just getting comfortable with the knowledge that he was living where the Avengers had, before their falling out.</p><p> </p><p>It still hit him, from time to time… That surreal feeling of sitting on the couch his idols once had…</p><p>He sometimes found it hard to wrap his mind around the fact that (if he were to betray Mr. Stark's trust in such a way) he could break into one of their private floors and see the places they slept… Ate… and just lived…</p><p>He realized on some level that this sort of thought was ridiculous. Though heroes, they were all (aside from Thor) human. As such, they would of course have most of the same daily items around them that he'd always had… but his brain also couldn’t stop telling him there was no way <em>STEVE ROGERS…</em> <strong><em>CAPTAIN AMERICA</em></strong> would need anything as simple and human as a toothbrush or a razor.</p><p> </p><p>He lazily pulled his mind back to himself, as a small blush of heat crept across his abdomen. He was nearing his heat soon, and he'd need to get into contact with someone on the street… maybe Daredevil, to watch over Queens while he was indisposed, locking himself into his room for the week.</p><p>He still hadn’t truly hit his pre-heat symptoms, yet, but ever since he’d presented as Omega his body had started lighting up with need in the day or two before anyone else could smell any changes.</p><p>It was an annoyance, truth be told. It meant that a large portion of every month he was left uncomfortably horny without much of an outlet.</p><p>He had, on occasion, thought there might be some interest from Mr. Stark… but they hadn’t reached that point yet in their relationship.</p><p>They were still in the awkward “does he want me or would making an overture make everything worse?” stage of nerd-courting, Peter thought to himself with a soft giggle.</p><p> </p><p>With another thwip of webbing, he settled on the rooftop of the nearest building to the Tower and was brought out of his thoughts by Karen's voice in his ear.</p><p>“I have a pre-recorded message for you Peter, from Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Peter sighed heavily, “Every time?” he moaned to himself, knowing Karen would have to play the message eventually. It was in her programming, after all.</p><p>“Hey! Underoos! Welcome home, remember, no climbing the 50 story building without safety gear! Use the elevator, Kid! That’s what it’s there for!” Tony’s voice cut off abruptly and Peter scowled in his mask. He wasn’t a child anymore; he didn’t need the constant reminder not to do dangerous stuff just because he could. Sighing again, he shook his head and moved toward the alley to head to the private entrance. “I suppose I could look at it as Tony caring, not coddling… Right, Karen?”</p><p>The elevator took him to the Avenger’s shared floor by default. That was the highest this particular elevator could reach, for security. He’d have to cross this floor and head higher on a second elevator.</p><p>It just felt like too far to go, suddenly, so he flopped onto the couch for a moment exhaling dramatically as he folded into the cushions. Peter glanced around as he deliberated for a moment on whether to just crash here or shuffle his way on up to his floor.</p><p>With a soft groan he headed to the bathroom, having stashed an extra pair of sweats in there at some point and really wanting out of the suit he still wore.</p><p>Shucking his clothing, he turned on the shower and lathered himself with soap. Quickly pulling on the sweats when he was done, he reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out some things that <em>definitely</em> hadn’t been there when the Team had lived here, and then headed back to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Fingering himself open, he let his noises fill the empty room.</p><p>All sorts of thoughts flitted through his mind, but Tony coming home from his business trip early; finding him here on the couch was what made Pete clench around his fingers, deliciously, and he moaned through his orgasm, eyes flicking to the already lubed plug beside him.</p><p>Working the plug against his fluttering hole, Peter nearly came again before he even managed to push it inside. Falling back onto the couch, he panted heavily, squirming a little in his pleasure.</p><p>A sudden wave of post orgasmic lassitude swept through him, and Peter rolled onto his stomach; barely enough energy left in him to pull the sweats back up before sleep overtook him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve and Bucky had met up with Thor a few weeks earlier, and they'd been traveling around together ever since. So, when Steve’s special phone lit up with a call from his single contact inviting them back to the Tower to talk through their argument, they were all three caught pleasantly by surprise.</p><p>“I am tired of missing my family, and there’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to someone about… But I can’t go to Pepper or even Rhodey with this…” he mumbled.</p><p>Steve blinked, taken aback at the admission. He knew they’d gotten close, almost like brothers, but he couldn’t conceive of a topic that Tony could talk to him about and not his oldest friend… His brows furrowed and he softened his tone, “Tony, are you…?”</p><p>A genuine laugh lightened the mood again, but also deepened the soldier’s confusion, as Tony rushed to assure his friends that he was in perfect health.</p><p>They agreed to meet at the Tower later that week, but hadn’t set an actual date and time, as Tony had to leave for a meeting and he promised to text them when he could… but that had been almost 5 days ago, and Steve’s worry had prompted them all to head home, invitation or no invitation.</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s phone rang with an alert. He had set up his security systems to notify him long ago whenever one of the Avengers was arriving home to the tower.</p><p>He groaned and shook his head at himself.</p><p>He fired off a quick text to Steve (“Sorry I forgot to get back to you sooner, I’m on my way home. I have a surprise for you!”) and another to Peter’s phone (“Hey Pete! I’m coming home early, the Team is coming back to the Tower today, but I haven’t told them you have been living there, yet. It’s up to you whether you want to say hi before I get there or wait til I’m home… But I can’t wait for them to meet you!”), before he climbed into the jet, to head home.</p><p>If all went as it should, he could be back with his pack (and <em>Peter</em>) before the day was done. Tony grinned in anticipation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bucky stood nervously next to Steve, so many doubts about his eventual welcome from Tony riding him he almost wondered how the elevator could hold the weight. It took no time at all before they were arriving at the common room Steve had told him about, and his doubts fled completely when the doors opened and he was hit with the overwhelming smell of an aroused Omega.</p><p> </p><p>The three Alphas shared a look, Thor taking the lead and stepping quietly out into the room before the doors could close, the others following close on his heels, only to stop and stare at the sight before them.</p><p>A pretty little Omega lay sprawled across their sofa and it was quite obvious that the smell was coming from him, even before Bucky’s eye caught the small bottle of lube on the floor where it had rolled when the boy lay down.</p><p>Crowding closer to the others, Bucky opened his mouth to ask whether they should go, when Steve frowned and pulled his phone from his pocket. Eyes widening in shock, he showed the other Alphas Tony’s text, three sets of eyes flicking back to the pretty young thing laying out in front of them.</p><p>Steve licked his suddenly dry lips and glanced between the three others in the room. But Thor was the first to move forward with a quiet rumble of lust, settling himself on the floor in front of their sleeping “surprise.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter thought he was dreaming. A warm touch and pleased rumble was all that pierced through his sleep fogged mind, and he arched up instinctively into the hands roving on his covered ass. A soft moan escaped him as something shifted inside him, pressing into him in all the right places.</p><p>He opened his eyes to see a wall of beautifully sculpted pecs in front of him and he tried to push himself up off the couch to figure out what was happening in his still addled state, when his hand slipped off the edge of the couch, and he planted in an almost perfect presentation pose.</p><p>The smell of more than one aroused Alpha rose higher and had him feeling nearly drunk, a sharp whine rising in his throat as he realized that he recognized the man in front of him.</p><p>He’d never met Thor, or the rest of the Avengers, but he had long had crushes on nearly every Alpha on the team. So, when his eyes swept up to meet the hunger in the God’s eyes he felt another whine escape him and leaned, again, into the hands petting over his hips, dimly aware of another figure moving to his left, he licked his lips and flicked his eyes over, taking in the Winter Soldier as he settled on his knees next to him.</p><p>His eyes widened in shock, if Bucky was here then so was Steve, which means… Peter shot a glance over his shoulder and moaned in shock, Captain America himself smiled at Pete and slid his hands below the waistline of his grey sweatpants.</p><p>Steve’s eyes darkened in lust and Peter flushed, embarrassed at the idea of anyone seeing him stuffed let alone one of his heroes. Steve’s eye locked back on his face and he smirked. “Oh sweetheart, you’re all ready for me, aren’t you?”</p><p>Peter couldn’t help the shiver that rocked through him at that and he turned away, blushing, to hide his face, but Thor caught his chin before he could bury himself in the cushion. “Hello Sweetling,” he rumbled softly, “Don’t hide from us, Pretty One…”</p><p>Thor caught his lips in a gentle kiss, and Peter relaxed under the touch, which is when Steve eased the plug free, leaving Peter gasping into Thor’s mouth at the loss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve stifled a groan and looked for a place to set the toy, handing it to Bucky, who set it on the floor and picked up the lube. Steve smiled his thanks and pulled Bucky closer, “Look at him, Buck, so ready to take us…”</p><p>Steve swiped a finger through the slick now seeping from the Omega’s hole and held it out to Bucky, watching as he licked it clean and then Steve leaned in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thor deepened their kiss, petting his face and neck and making Peter shiver with pleasure. Thor pulled back and ran his lusty gaze over his body, both their eyes drawn to the sounds of kissing coming from the super soldiers.</p><p>Steve smiled and turned back to the softly whining Omega, licking a stripe of saliva over his hole without warning and earning a shout of pleasure from him, tonguing his hole a little just to hear the moans dragged from the boy.</p><p>Thor laughed, brushing the hair back from Peter’s face, and leaned up, unbuttoning his pants and stood to undress. He tossed his clothes in a pile and kneeled next to the panting Omega, pressing his hard length gently to his lips, “Open up, Pretty?”</p><p>Peter’s eyes rolled up and he groaned loudly, parting his lips to let Thor press into him, his jaw dropping as far as he could make it. He felt Steve shift behind him, and pressure as the man breached him.</p><p> </p><p>They started off slowly to not hurt the boy, but neither the man nor the god could hold back for long with the sweet noises the Omega made between them. Steve could feel his knot start to catch on the boy’s rim but Bucky’s whine beside them made Steve grip his cock around the bulge, squeezing it tightly to stimulate his orgasm without locking him to the Omega.</p><p>When the initial feeling of release wore off, Steve backed off to let Bucky mount the squirming Omega.</p><p>Peter’s body was telling him he needed a knot to finish and the sudden feeling of emptiness Steve had left him with was driving him mad. He swallowed around Thor and found his nose nestled against the god’s stomach.</p><p>When Bucky drove into him without warning, he felt tears burn his eyes, feeling too much all at once.</p><p>Thor’s knot started to brush against Peter’s tongue and his eyes widened in sudden panic as he was unprepared to be locked to the god. Thor petted his hair and face, gentling him and assuring the Omega that he was doing well, and Peter huffed out a breath through his nose, his look of annoyance at the god earning him a pat and a tug at his hair. “You’ll be fine, Sweetling. You’ve done so beautifully for us.. Making us feel so good…” Thor smiled brightly at the Omega in his lap, “I’m sure Bucky has a present to make you feel good in return…”</p><p>Peter moaned loudly as Bucky locked into him with a final thrust and he felt his own release as his body locked down around the Alpha inside him.</p><p>He drifted then, shivering slightly before a downy blanket was thrown over him.</p><p> </p><p>Peter moaned when he felt the Alphas’ knots start to soften, his mind bringing him back from his high. What snapped him fully back to reality, though, was the nearly silent sounds of the elevator moving up through the floors.</p><p> </p><p>Steve sat up from his chair, shocked, as the Omega laying on the couch in bliss suddenly started thrashing his way from under the blanket. He jumped to his feet to help, hoping he was still breathing, and was just in time to catch Bucky as the smaller man shoved him away and off the couch with a foot.</p><p>The three Alphas looked at each other in shock, Thor picking himself up off the floor as well.</p><p>Their sweet little Omega was hiding in the corner of the room, chest working like a bellows, and eyes locked on the elevator behind them…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony stepped into the room and took in the nudity, the mess, and the smell of sex. His eyes locked onto the Omega in the corner, who’s eyes prickled with sudden tears.</p><p>Steve glanced between the two and he turned towards the Omega to calm him, but the movement startled the boy and before anyone could say anything, he’d scrambled halfway up the wall, the threat of tears was actual crying now..  And then he was gone, through a vent…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited as of December 8th 2020 if you read it previous to this date, it may read just slightly different to you... You aren't wrong.</p><p>Sequel is <strike>in the works!</strike> up!</p><p>I would appreciate being tagged in any story that uses this as a reference/inspiration, please. </p><p>Feel free to send me prompts if you want, I would love to continue to play in this universe!<br/>I am https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/oftignored on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>